


Reflection

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Fluffiness From Fluffenhiem, Jotun Fluff, Loki/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader goes to meet Loki for a night of mischevious pranks, but finds Loki in a rather different state. (This is meant to take place during the first Thor movie.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really...I just...I have a lot of feels for Loki's true form, so this is me feeding my obsession. *Hides in corner.*

The bell chimed the hour, and I sprinted out of my room with a curse. I had a date tonight with the Prince of Asgard. No, not Thor, but his infinitely more attractive brother, Loki. True, he was prone to pulling the occasional prank and causing mischief, but that was why I cared about him. He actually had a sense of humor unlike his father, King Odin. I could barely admit it, even to myself, but I loved him. I had for quite some time, but he hadn’t shown any sign that he reciprocated.  


Our date tonight wasn’t truly a date, but rather an agreement that we meet up at his chambers so that we could pull some prank or other. I was only a few minutes late when I reached my destination, but I felt terrible making him wait. I was so fortunate to have met him one day as I was heading into the castle’s library. We struck up a conversation, and have been close friends ever since. Oh, Lord, I wanted to be more than that!  


I raised my hand to knock on the door, when I heard a muffled sob. I listened for a few moments to ensure it was Loki that I heard before I gently opened the door and peered inside. Loki was kneeling in front of his mirror, his hands covering his face as ragged sobs shook through his body. Something was different about his hands and the bit of his neck that was exposed by his shirt: he was blue! I must’ve gasped, because Loki looked up suddenly with tear-filled eyes, a horrified expression on his face.  


“No! No, I didn’t want you to see me like this!” He moaned standing quickly to face me. He took a step back as his red eyes blinked rapidly, trying to rid himself of his tears. He dropped his voice to a whisper. “It wasn’t meant to be like this.”  


Loki was a Frost Giant. The marks on his body were clearly visible as I stood my ground and took in his new form with wonder.  


“You-you’re not running,” he said quietly. “Don’t you understand? I’m a monster! I’m a Frost Giant!”  


Instead of moving away, I took a step toward him.  


“Loki, you may be a Frost Giant, but you most certainly are not a monster,” I said taking another step forward. “You are still my Loki.”  


He hesitated and squinted at me.  


“’Your Loki’? You say that as if you actually care about me,” Loki said in a harsh tone that was almost a snarl. “Stop acting out a lie!”  


“Loki, look at me. Really look at me and think about everything you know about me,” I start. “You know what I’m like when I lie, so tell me if I’m lying now. I couldn’t care less which form you take as long as you don’t leave me. I…I care about you.”  


I reached forward and stroked his cheek, repressing a gasp at the low temperature of his skin. Instinctively, Loki leaned into my touch. More tears sprang to his eyes, and his eyelids fluttered closed.  


“Was I lying?” I asked him quietly. He shook his head and the floodgates broke as he sobbed again into my hand. “Loki, I wasn’t going to tell you, but I think you need to hear this. I…Loki, I love you.”  


His eyes snapped open, and his breath hitched. That small reaction did not shock me in the slightest, but what happened next did. Loki took my face in his hands and closed the gap between our lips. The difference in temperature between our lips made me gasp into his mouth. He heard me, and thought that I meant to pull away, so he moved to beat me to it. I, however, drew him even nearer, winding my arms around his neck to hold him in place.  


When we finally pulled apart, Loki stared into my eyes with an expression of wonder on his face. A small smile sat crookedly on his face drawing out the boyishness from within him. In all of our time together, Loki had always tried to look so regal, and he succeeded. However, he’d always dropped the façade around me, allowing me to glimpse an innocence that he kept hidden away. Those were the moments I relished: moments like this.  


“I love you, too, (y/n), but how could you love something so hideous? And why on earth didn’t you want to tell me?” His expression became somber after he asked the second question, and his voice hardened and cracked. “Were you afraid of me? Am I really so terrifying, even in my Aesir form?”  


I placed my fingers over his lips and stopped his speech with a glance.  


“First off, you are not hideous. You are the most handsome being I’ve ever encountered, and I frankly find your Jotun form to be exquisitely beautiful,” I said. Loki looked skeptical. “I’m serious! I wasn’t going to tell you, because I was afraid, but not of you, Loki.”  


At this last, he scoffed.  


“What else could you have possibly had to fear?”  


“Losing you,” I said, Loki’s eyebrows raised in question. “If I’d told you, and you hadn’t reciprocated, then there was a good possibility that our friendship would’ve suffered.”  


“What makes you say that?”  


“Well, you wouldn’t have wanted me following you around like a lovesick puppy, would you? I would’ve been a nuisance, because I can’t keep away from you. I need you like air, and for me to have been forced to see any semblance of affection you once bore for me leave your eyes…it would’ve killed me,” I finish weakly with warm tears forming in my eyes. Loki’s eyes widened and, to my utter shock, he began to laugh.  


“Oh, darling,” he choked out between laughs. “That is so absurd! I would never stop caring about you, even if I didn’t have a shrine to you in my heart.”  


Becoming serious now, Loki was still chuckling lightly as he brought his hands up to hold my face and wiped away my tears.  


“Dry your eyes, (y/n). I would never hurt you, and I will always love you,” Loki began. “You say you need me like air. Well, I need you like a soul needs a body. I need you like a body needs the very matter it is made of. There would be no me without you, and I wouldn’t want there to be.”  


My arms were back around his neck in an instant, my face buried in his cold, blue shoulder. Loki’s arms encircled my waist, and he placed a kiss on the top of my head.  


“I love you so much, my beautiful girl,” he murmured into my hair.  


“I love you, too, my Prince,” I said, my voice muffled a measure by his shoulder. “I waited so long to tell you that.”  


“Oh, how I wish you had told me sooner, dove,” he said. “Perhaps then I wouldn’t have been so frightened when I found out what I truly am.”  


I looked up at him puzzled.  


“What makes you say that?” I asked a bit confusedly. He looked down at me indulgently and smiled as he transformed back into his Aesir form.  


“With you by my side, I could face anything without hesitation. You make me brave,” Loki said sincerely. “Even now, my Jotun form is no longer a concept that draws my fear. I see you, and I feel as though I could take on all the armies from all nine realms and come away unscathed.”  


“For now, I think it would be best not to attempt that particular stunt,” I replied with a giggle. “On a different note, before tonight’s…adventure, what had you had in mind for our plans?”  


Loki glanced at the clock.  


“It’s a little late for that, now, but I still want to spend tonight with you, if I may,” he said, his eyes pleading with me.  


“Of course I’ll stay, Loki,” I replied and he drew me over to the couch that we always occupied when conversing. And so, we talked the evening away, mostly about Loki’s newly-discovered heritage. Any time that I felt the mood becoming too somber, I would lean over and capture Loki’s lips with mine. His grateful smile said it all. Soon, it was past midnight, and every few seconds one of us would stifle a yawn. I felt my eyelids growing heavier with each passing second, and when I opened them again, I was cradled against Loki’s chest. He was carrying me I knew not where, but I trusted him. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I nuzzled farther into his embrace and closed my eyes once more.  


The next time I opened my eyes, I was in a bed, but it wasn’t mine. I looked around and realized that Loki must’ve brought me to his room. Where was he? Sitting up, I glanced at the armchair near the window and had my answer. Loki was sprawled in a rather uncomfortable position sleeping fitfully. I made a decision.  


“Loki?” I called quietly, and he snapped awake instantly. A knife was in his hand; he must’ve been trying to stand guard over my slumber before sleep took him. His eyes were slowly able to focus on mine when he saw that there was no immediate threat. Loki visibly relaxed a bit, seeing that I was awake.  


“What is it, my love?” He asked standing and moving to my side.  


“Loki, why don’t you give up that painful armchair, and sleep in your own bed? I can slide over, darling. There’s enough room for two,” I said blushing as I realized how he could’ve taken my words if he hadn’t known how shy I was. “You don’t have to, I just thought that, since I’m the reason you were over there in the first place, I should at least offer.”  


He chuckled a bit at my nervousness, but I noticed a smattering of color on his cheeks as well.  


“I would do so if it would not compromise your honor,” he said gallantly. I scoffed.  


“Loki, if you didn’t want to compromise my honor, then you should’ve taken me back to my chambers,” I said. “I believe I’ve already stayed past what is socially acceptable anyway, so I see no harm in our sleeping in the same bed.”  


Loki thought it over for a moment and found that I was right, so he sighed and snapped his fingers to change into his sleepwear. Which reminded me of my own clothing: how was I in a night gown instead of my armored dress? Loki must’ve sensed my thoughts.  


“Don’t worry, (y/n), I used magic. I didn’t see anything,” he said. The knife disappeared, and he looked at me gently. “Actually, I think I will take you up on that offer.”  


I slid to my left to allow him access to the bed, and he crawled in carefully. Drawing the covers over the both of us, Loki put his arms around me protectively.  


“Is this alright?” He asked me concernedly. “Are you still comfortable?”  


In answer, I snaked my arms around him, and drew him even closer. I loved the smell of him as I buried my nose in his soft green shirt. It was a mix between spearmint, old books, and leather. There was nothing else like it in all of the nine realms. Loki kissed the top of my head before murmuring into my ear.  


“Goodnight, my lovely (y/n),” he said. I smiled and squeezed him tightly for a moment.  


“Goodnight, Loki, my sweet Prince,” I replied, and, nestled into each other’s arms, we succumbed to sleep.


End file.
